


Runaway

by ischikun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Sans, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I mean really really bad jokes, Jokes, Other, dad jokes, like really bad jokes and puns, puns, you make sans force adopt you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ischikun/pseuds/ischikun
Summary: You're just a little kid fed up with your stupid life. So what do you do?Make a new one!“S-sans, I didn’t know you had a little pup!”“w-what!?” Sweat suddenly appeared over Sans’ skull. “no, wai-”“T-that’s right!” You jumped over the table, surprising Sans when you embraced his neck with your tiny arms! “Daddy! Daddy!”In this fic, you're a kid who puts on a monster mask and runs away to live with monsters. There's no way you'll get busted, right?





	1. New Life Ahoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Just making this for funsies :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: big change in where reader chan comes from to help simplify things and tie up up holes. I mostly didn't want to deal with a mom, lol.

That’s it!

You’ve had it with stupid rules!

You were done being told that you were wrong!

You were sick of school!

Bored of detention !

And worst of all? 

No dad!

It really stinked, some of your friends had one! They made funny jokes and took them out to the park! 

Where was yours? 

It was time to take matters into your own hands. Running away was the only option! You had heard that the monsters were like a giant family. Surely they’d take you in without any qualms, right? You would soon have brothers and sisters and maybe even a new mom and dad! Oh! Maybe even an uncle too!?

You excitedly filled up your back pack with all your important belongings. Making sure to take plenty of candy, Bubsy, your favorite stuffed cat (he only had one button eye but gosh you love that thing to death) and crayons. 

Got all the bare essentials? 

Oops, wait. 

You dove into your chest and pulled out a skull mask from last years Halloween party, pulling it over your messy head. It was a little too big to stay on and so you secured it with a pair of goggles over your forehead. A quick glance in the mirror and an elated giggle escaped your chest--yep! You look just like a monster!! 

Yay!! It’s time!

“Urgh, c-cmon!” You pushed the heavy window over your bed open, disturbing the poofs of dust from their rest, they invaded all your senses violently. “ _cough cough_ ”

You jumped out the window and landed on a small patch of yellow flowers with a soft crunch, the thorns pricked your skin and latched onto your fuzzy orange sweater as if they were trying to keep you from leaving. With a determined tug your broke free and skipped into the forest behind your neighborhood, your sticky fingers tightly gripping onto the yellow straps of your bag anxiously. 

“Hm?” You looked at Bubsy, it’s worn head stuck out of the opening of your bag, the one-eyed cat stared blankly into the forest but you somehow understood it’s silence “I-I know, I’m glad the monsters live near by too!” 

The monster village was close to your orphanage, a bully that liked to pick on you said that it was because you lived in a very poor area but you thought your old home was great. There were plenty of places to hide and lots to explore! 

After several minutes of walking you came across a clearing and what appeared to be a snoring a lemonade stand. 

“Huh?” How weird! This must be the monster village because lemonade stands don’t snore! You weren’t tall enough to see over the counter of the stand. “E-excuse me!” 

The snoring continued. 

“Is this the monster village?”

The snoring suddenly stopped.

“Mister lemonade monster stand, are you still sleeping?” You squeaked out curiously. 

“i’m a skeleton, not a lemonade stand, kiddo.” You heard the soft clacking of something hard scrape across wood and you were suddenly met face to face with a large, grinning skull. 

The smiling skeleton wore a blue hoodie and the two of you stared at each other for a very long and awkward minute. He studied you with little pinpricks of light that lit his large, hollow eyesockets and his silence was making you nervous. 

“hahaha, you have got to be _kidding_ me.” The skeleton climbed over the table and laid sideways over the top of it, resting his skull on his bony hand. “what are _you_ doing here?”

Panic! Maybe you shouldn’t have asked if this was the village! You took a small step back and swallowed. 

“what’s wrong, _cat_ got your tongue?” the skeletons eyes crinkled up with humor, a phalange pointing at your Bubsy. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at his joke and the fear muting your voice cracked, “I-I'm here because Imma real live monster! That’s why!” 

“a real, live monster and not a human kid wearing a skeleton mask?” The hooded skeleton monster smacked the front of his skull with his free hand. “how could i be such a bonehead?” 

Oh, that’s right, you’re wearing a skeleton mask! “It’s okay mister skeleton!” 

“call me sans.” He extended his free arm towards you for a hand shake and you took it without thought. You began sweating bullets when he gripped your fleshy hand! Oh, no! You’re busted! “nice to meet’cha.”

“N-nice to meet you too!” You breathed a sigh of relief when he shook your hand without batting a single eye. Well, uh…probably because he couldn’t.

“Hey, what’s happenin’ Sans?” You attention was suddenly drawn to two black hooded dogs. They sniffed the air vivaciously, “I smell lemons and wet puppies!” 

“i’m selling lemonade, would _juice_ like some?” Sans lifted a glass and you bursted into another fit of bubbly laughter.

The two dogs suddenly turned to look at you, their tails wagging wildly behind them.

The girl dog barked. “S-sans, I didn’t know you had a little pup!” 

“w-what?” Sweat suddenly appeared over Sans’ skull. “no, wai-”

“I didn’t know skeleton monsters skipped being babies and went to straight into childhood!” The boy dog scratched his head. 

You saw an opening for a huge opportunity here. “T-that’s right!” You jumped over the table, surprising Sans when you embraced his neck with your tiny arms! “Daddy! Daddy!” You felt his body stiffen up instantly. 

“no, dogarressa, listen-” You felt Sans’ hand over your face in an attempt to push you away.

“No, you listen here!” Dogarressa took on a very stern look, “Pups are a lot of responsibility!”

“And you like to slack off!” The boy dog barked. 

“but you see--” 

“Now, Sans, Toriel will be upset if you don’t enroll this pup into school right away!” 

“Oh, I’m going to monster school!?” You started jumping on the stand, rocking the lemonade jar around. “YAAAY!” 

“What enthusiasm!” Dogaressa chuckled “Well, congratulations, Sans!” 

Both dogs took a cup of lemonade and left without paying. You were still jumping around in celebration while Sans laid there in stunned silence. 

END


	2. Uncle Paps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your family gets bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thankyouthankyouthankyou for all the comments, kudos and subs/books! I love each one! I just made this today and couldn't wait to post it so I really do hope I edited it well enough! Sorry for any errors .___.
> 
> EDIT: big change to where lil' pup comes from. The pup is orphaned now as I believe it helps with reader chans motives.

Life above ground had gotten pretty boring for Sans, especially since monsters weren’t allowed inside the limits of Ebbott City. All of the monsters were isolated to the base of Mt. Ebbot where they all had made their new lives and homes. The skeleton was just grateful he could stargaze at night and keep a watchful eye on any human trying to cross over into the dangers of the mountain. Those humans would find any reason to shine a negative light onto monsters and it would be easy for them to blame any mishaps on them. 

But Sans wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Unfortunately, this also made his life take a rather dull turn since coming above ground. Maybe that was why Sans had taken such a delight on your sudden appearance. The goggles that secured the skull mask to your forehead caused the material to bow inwards and out while curly strands of messy hair spilled out and over your neck. Sans just thought you were absolutely hilarious. 

This is why he was so shocked you had passed off as a monster in front of Dogamy and Dogaressa and had even believed you were actually HIS pup! That’s not even how skeletons work! What would happen if he carted you around the village? How many monsters would think the same thing? Hahaha, this was going to be SO funny!

“T-thanks daddy!” Sans gave you some lemonade and you poured the drink over the mouth of the mask, the front of your sweater now soaked. He would’ve laughed if the sudden change in names wasn’t making him so anxious. 

“h-hey, listen kid, we’re just playin’ pretend, okay?” Sans crouched down to your eye-level, a bead of sweat ran down the side of his forced grin. 

“I love pretend!” You threw your little arms up in a joyous jump! 

Okay, not the answer he was looking for. 

“WHOSE PLAYING PRETEND WITHOUT ME?” Sans was pulled out of his thoughts by his one and only brother. He would just have to deal with any problems that might arise later. 

“we’d never play without you, bro.” Sans’ grin deepened when he saw Papyrus. The very tall skeleton marched in rather hastily, his red scarf floating behind him. 

“Do you wanna play too!?” You boldly walked up to his brother and Sans was impressed that you didn’t run off screaming at the sight of him. 

“YES I VERY MU-” Papyrus looked down to respond to you. He looked at you, then at Sans and then back at you again. “SANS?” 

“yeah, bro?” Sans replied cooly as if nothing were out of the ordinary, his grin deep with mischief. 

“CAN I TALK TO YOU PRIVATELY?” 

“sure thing.” Sans turned to see you whimper sadly. “we’ll be right back.”

“SANS, I THINK THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT SKELETON.” Papyrus whispered when the two brothers reached a comfortable distance. 

“what makes you say that bro?” Sans tilted his head to the side in feigned ignorance. 

“W-WELL..” Papyrus raised a gloved finger to scratch his mandible, turning his skull to examine you. 

“A-ACHOO!” You sneezed, inflating the mask and accidentally sucking it back inwards onto your face. “Eeeeeeew…” 

“I DON’T KNOW BUT THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG HERE.” Papyrus gave you a rather disgusted look. 

“what’s wrong, paps?” Sans tried to look as sad as possible. “i thought you had always wanted to meet other skeletons.”

“W-WELL, YES--”

“so what’s the problem, bro?” 

“SANS, YOU’RE PRANKING ME!” 

“hahahahah!” Sans raised his bony hands to his stomach, laughter full of mirth. “they’re just a human kid in a skeleton mask.”

“OH!” A light turned on in Papyrus’ eyes. “I KNEW THAT.”

“I’m bored!” You called out from a distance. 

“just a second, _bored_!” Sans waved at you. “look, papyrus, they’re pretending to be a monster. let’s just play along until they lose interest. show ‘em some of your puzzles.” 

“SANS.” Papyrus gave his older brother a half-lidded glare. “IF I SHOW THEM MY AMAZING PUZZLES THEY’LL BE ENTERTAINED FOR HOURS, THEY’LL NEVER WANT TO LEAVE.” 

“hm, you have a point…”

“Puzzles!? I love puzzles!!” You forgot why you were waiting and ran up to the brothers. 

“YOU DO~?” Papyrus’ eye sockets suddenly sparkled happiness. “THEN YOU’RE IN LUCK AS I HAVE PLENTY OF PUZZLES, JAPES AND HIGHJINKS TO SHARE!!” 

“Yaaaay!!!” You ran little figure-eight circles around the two skeleton brothers. Sans was chuckling silently to himself, hands stuffed into his pockets while Papyrus reached down to grab your hand. 

“COME CHILD, WE HAVE MUCH TO DO!” He began pulling you towards the center of the village. 

“W-wait, what about daddy?” You pulled back against Papyrus, turning to look at Sans. “Aren’t you coming daddy?” 

“D-D-DA-WHAT!?!?” Papyrus nearly choked on his own garbled words, his eyesockets wider than normal. 

“uh, yeah?” Sans’ smile was strained again and he only shrugged at Papyrus. _only pretend, right?_

A few long seconds passed before Papyrus spoke again, “I GUESS THAT MAKES ME YOUR UNCLE, NOW DOESN’T IT!?”

“Oh, my gosh!!” You squealed happily, “This. Is. Da. Best. Day. Evur!!!” 

“YOU’RE WELCOME, CHILD!” Papyrus beamed at you. “I TEND TO DO THAT A LOT!” 

“Yaaaaaay!!!” You stopped pulling at Papyrus but your free hand reached longingly for Sans. “C’moooon daddy!” 

Sans felt heat flare up across his cheekbones and he found it impossible to look back at you, _this might take some getting used to_

“a-alright, lil’ pup, let’s go.” Sans took your other hand, his soul melting a little when he realized that your tiny hand fit perfectly inside his own. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayokayokay I just HAD to nickname reader-chan _'lil pup_ after [nyublackneko's](http://nyublackneko.tumblr.com/) little pup! Hope that's cool with you guys. (^///^)
> 
> QUESTION: should sans adopt lil' pup?


	3. Your Magical Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get put on the spot and so does Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-all this attention...(｡・////・｡)
> 
> Thanks guys! You are all so awesome!!

You had absolutely no idea why you didn’t run away from the orphanage sooner. Being a monster was so freaking awesome! Your new skeleton family was having you roll snow puffs (Wait, it’s summer! Could it be magical snow?) into a pattern but you couldn’t figure what it was trying to make…

“Ooooh, I-I can’t!” You whimpered, looking up at the incredibly tall, armored skeleton. Your head couldn’t reach past his patellas and you had to look up sharply to see his excited skull. 

“YOU’RE ALMOST DONE, CHILD! DON’T GIVE UP!” Uncle Paps shifted his hips to the side, resting his fist on his pelvis. “WOULD YOU LIKE A HINT?” 

“Noooooooo!” This was starting to frustrate you! You don’t get this! Impatient tears were burning at your eyes. “ _SNIFF SNIFF_ ”

“C-CHILD?” Uh, oh, Papyrus was starting to look nervous and he lost his own smile. He watched you anxiously, your shoulders bouncing with each sniffle. “BUT YOU’RE ALMOST D-DONE!? DON'T GIVE UP NOW!” 

“I dun waaaaaannaaaaaa!!” You pulled your sticky hands up to face and your muffled wails were uncovered when your forearm came up to wipe under the mask. 

“what, are you _flaking_ out on us?” Sans walked up to you calmly, pulling a snowball out of his pocket and sprinkling it over your head. Your wailing died down to a couple of hiccupps which earned a delighted smile from your new skeleton dad. You sniffed a few times and shook your head. Y-you’re not a flake!

“SANS! DON’T BE TEACHING THE CHILD AWFUL PUNS!” Papyrus crossed his arms, he wanted you to focus on the puzzle!

“aw, c’mon paps, they like my jokes. just _chill out_.” Sans seemed pleased when you giggled at jokes, crouching back down to your level again. You instantly drew close to him, tiny hands landing roughly on his bony knees. 

“knock knock.” Sans’ pinlight eyes were bright and wide. 

“Whose there!?” You were already laughing in anticipation.

“ice.” 

“Ice who!?”

“ice wish you’d finish the puzzle.” Sans placed an ivory finger under your little hand. 

“Heeheehee!!” You followed Sans with both tiny hands wrapped around his own, you looked up to him with pure admiration. 

“you do it like this.” Sans started solving the puzzle for you, pushing the snow puffs into the proper place. 

“SANS! THEY HAVE TO DO IT THEMSELVES!” Papyrus stomped his red boot on the ground. 

“relax bro, they did most of it.” Sans pushed a snow puff into a hole which triggered a Papyrus shaped snowman to magically push out of the ground. It spun around slowly and you could hear a musicbox play in the distance. 

“Oh, my gosh!” You jumped around the melting snowman. “Daddy, you’re so smart!” Your eyes twinkled from under the skull mask and you started playing with the melting snow. 

“ it’s nuthin’, kiddo.” Sans kicked some dirt, he looked a little embarrassed. 

“Whose the little squirt?” Your attention was suddenly drawn to a scary looking fish woman covered in teal scales, she silently examined you with her yellow eye, the other covered with a black eyepatch. She had bright red hair which was pulled up into a tight ponytail, her finned ears twitched with curiosity the very moment she saw you.

”Mmmm!” You suddenly felt really, really shy! You receded behind Sans, pulling at the bottom of his blue hoodie in an attempt to hide from the new monster. 

“i dunno, they just showed up.” Sans replied, paying you no mind as you kept pulling at his hoodie. 

“HI, UNDYNE!” Papyrus looked happy to see her but you still weren’t convinced!

You kept peeking at Undyne from your hiding spot, “What are you looking at, squirt?” The scaly woman leaned over to get a better look and you quickly moved to Sans’ other side. 

“Noooo! Imma real monster! I-I swear!” You blurted out. 

“Ffffufufufu!” Undyne pulled an claw up to her serrated grin, “If you’re really a monster then you can do magic, right?” 

”Y-yes?” You gulped, trembling behind your skele-dad. You noticed Undyne trade a look with Sans before pulling you out from behind him. “Eeek!” 

“Then prove it!” Undyne set you in front of everyone and you looked around nervously. 

“YES CHILD!” Uncle Paps called out to you. “ALL MONSTERS CAN DO MAGIC!” 

“think, what’s your skill?” Sans had his bony fists resting inside his pockets, he seemed to be awaiting your next move with deep interest. 

Thinkthinkthinkthink! What’s can you do that’s magical!? N-nothing! You don’t know how to do magic! Uuuuuuuuuuh, wait! You got this!!!

“I can transform!!” You puffed your chest out confidently, each hand on your hips and feet spread out like a star! 

“REEEEALLY~?” Papyrus inhaled sharply, gloved hands covering his mouth. “I WISH I COULD TRANSFORM!!” 

“that’s amazing, kiddo.” Sans agreed but Undyne wasn’t conviced yet. 

“Fufufufufu are you serious right now?” Why did Undyne have such a wide grin right now? “I just HAVE to see this!” 

“PLEASE SHOW US, CHILD!” Papyrus’ eyesockets were wider than normal. 

“Ok!” You took a deep breathe. “I’m transfoooooooooormiiiiiiiiing! Raaaaaaaaaaaawr! ” You picked up some dirt and threw it up into the air, spinning around and taking your mask off. You added whooshing sound effects as clods of dirt landed all around you. “PHWOOOOSH!! Okay, imma a human now!” 

You looked at the monsters before you, awaiting their approval. Sans had his hood pulled up over his skull, head turned and shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter, Papyrus had his hand clasped together in awe and Undyne looked really lost. 

“THAT WAS AMAZING, CHILD!” Papyrus ran up to you, grabbing both your hands. “IF YOU CAN TRANSFORM INTO A HUMAN THEN YOU MUST DEFINITELY BE A MONSTER!” 

“Is the little squirt serious?” Undyne gestured towards Sans who had finally calmed down, a phalange wiping the bottom of his eyesocket. 

“yep. _dead_ serious.” This earned an exasperated sigh from Undyne. “so, uh, what brings you here?” Sans said, changing the subject.

“Oh!” Undyne smacked a webbed claw up to her forehead, “I almost forgot, I have to meet some officers today!” 

Sans suddenly lost his grin, somehow looking more pale than before, “w-when?”

“Uh, soon?” Undyne scratched the back of her head, “I’m supposed to meet them here by the entrance?” 

Sans quickly grabbed your skull mask and threw it back on your head a bit haphazardly, “H-hey!” 

“Hold it right there, skeleton!” Everyone stood straight up, turning to see a pair of men in blue uniforms. One had a thick, brown mustache and was clearly much older than the blue-eyed cop standing next to him. “What are you hiding?” 

“i’m not selling hot dogs anymore, i swear.” Sans whirled around to meet the officer face-to-face, he wore his typical grinning expression. 

“Well, you haven’t paid your fine yet, skeleton!” The older officer placed a hand on his night stick, his thick, wiry mustache shifted around like caterpillar. “Now. What. Are. You. Hiding?” 

“M-m-me?” You poked your head out from behind Sans and the cops face twisted into a the most disgusted look. 

“Ugh, they’re reproducing.” The older officer spoke to his partner, not even bothering to whisper, however, the younger man seemed a little excited. 

“But, sir, isn’t it cute?” The younger cop tried to get a better look at you but Sans shifted over to hide you behind himself again. “Aw, can I see it?” 

“we’re not zoo animals for you to gawk at.” Sans replied curtly and you felt his bony hand tighten over your shoulder. 

“S-sorry!” The the blue-eyed cop stepped back, waving his hands in front of him apologetically. 

“Never mind, we’re getting off track, Gus!” The mustached cop grunted, “We’re here to check on the well-being of Frisk Dreemurr!” 

“And I’m here to give you this!” Undyne snickered, shoving a piece of paper into the officers chest. 

The older officer took the paper, reading it carefully. “Frisk and the former Queen of Monsters, Toriel Dreemurr are away for court hearings in an attempt to finalize the adoption process.” 

“It’s official, look at the state seal, Officer Russ!” Gus was looking over his superiors shoulder, reading the letter himself. 

“I KNOW what the state seal looks like!” Officer Russ whipped around and started smacking Gus with the slip of paper before vehemently turning to address Undyne. “Fine. We’ll be back next week.”

“See you later, guys!” Officer Gus waved his gloved hand towards the monsters. 

“If you ask me, that child should be safe in an orphanage, not with a monster.” Officer Russ grumbled as he walked away. “That child better be in one piece, ya hear me, y-you monsters?!” 

“TORIEL DOES AN EXCELLENT JOB CARING FOR FRISK, THERE IS NO NEED FOR CONCERN!” Papyrus added rather helpfully. The two officers disappeared around the corner and Undyne turned her heel on Sans, arms crossed. 

“What was THAT about?!” Undyne tapped her foot, “Why do you owe a fine!?” 

“well…uh…” Sans sighed. He might as tell her the whole story.

_FLASHBACK_

Sans was at the entrance of the village as always, selling hotdogs when the pair of officers show up. 

“hey, looks like you're both are _houndin’_ for a dog!” Sans spoke, motioning towards his wares. Gus laughed but Russ looked pissed off, he wiggled his mustache at the skeleton. 

“Do you have a permit to sell these dogs?” Russ leaned over the hot dogs and examined them closely. 

“i’ve got a prrrrrrr-mit!” Sans pulled out a hot cat and Officer Gus snickered, however, Officer Russ was not amused. 

“It’s a piece of paper, you buffoon!” 

“oh, yeah, yeah, sorry.” Sans turned around and started digging around his pockets. “i didn’t know my jokes would _tear you to pieces_.”

Officer Russ instantly glared at his partner before he could react and Gus managed to maintain a serious facade. “The permit!?” 

“here ya go, didn’t mean to _cop_ out on you.” Sans pulled a wadded piece of paper out of his pocket and dropped it into the officers upturned palm. 

Russ held it up to his hairy gaze, his tone now low and angry, “This is a piece of toilet paper.”

“oh, sorry, i think i left it in my other jacket.” Sans replied. 

“Arrest him.”

END FLASHBACK

“it took tori, asgore and frisk to talk them down into just fining me.” Sans kicked the dirt glumly with his slipper. 

“UGH! I can’t believe they’re such freaking jerks!” Undyne raised her arms up in frustration. 

“Daddy..?” Did they forget about you? Undyne jerked her head at you sharply at your words as you tugged on the bottom hem of Sans’ blue hoodie. “I’m hungry.”

“What did they say?” Undyne’s slit eye was huge, her mouth was hanging slightly agape.

“uh, they’re hungry?” Sans’ front was still hidden by the shadow of his hood, you could only see the dim glow of his pin light eyes. “let’s go to grillby’s, kiddo.”

“Yeah!” You jumped around happily “Food food food!” 

“I DON’T CONDONE THIS SANS!” Papyrus tutted, “THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU FEED A YOUNG PUP!”

“it’s fine, paps.” Sans grabbed your hand, pulling you towards a sidewalk leading directly into the village. “let’s go kiddo.”

“Fufufufufufu!” Undyne pulled her cell phone out. “Alphys is going to freak out.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this last night but I was so tired from work that I fell asleep. Gomen. .___.
> 
>  
> 
> QUESTION: does anyone believe the pup is a monster? 
> 
> the cops probably won't be back again for a while.


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day you got the best of Sans.
> 
> A new, improved and better coded chapter 4 has now returned!

The world was a terrifying place for a lil pup and here you were, running ahead of Sans’ watchful eye with a happy skip in your stride, making the head to your old stuffed cat bounce side-to-side in its bag. The skeleton could tell that you were too trusting, naive and vulnerable to dangers all around. 

He’d make sure to get you back home safely. 

But first…

“you like burgers or fries?” Sans opened the door for you, the bell dinged when you ran in, little hands gripped tightly around the twisted straps of your backpack. 

“Fries! Fries!” You spun around joyously on your tiny feet, instantly losing your balance. “EEK!” 

Sans’ left eye was lit with a cyan orb, magic sweeping you right off your toes and into the air before you could hit the floor. “i’ll get’cha some fries, no need to _trip_ out over it.” 

A fit of bubbly laughter filled the bar and it made Sans’ soul glimmer with contentment. Your body was silhouetted with blue magic while he carefully floated you over to a bar stool as he casually followed behind. He wondered if Papyrus was glad you weren’t actually his pup, his jokes had more than doubled in the past couple of hours since your arrival. 

“Hey, what’s up Sans?” 

“Heya, Sans the man!”” 

“What up dude?” 

The patrons of the bar chimed when he walked by. He noticed a fish monster eye you with a sparkle of curiosity in his bulbous black eyes but said nothing while Dogaressa whispered to the dog pack huddled around a table that was stuffed into a corner. 

“ARF!” G.D. barked from the table, his tail wagged with excitement!

“Hi puppies!!” You waved from your seat. “imma eat fries!” 

They all chuckled and waved back. Satisfied, you spun around the stool and pulled your toy kitty out and hugged it. Sans winced when the plushie came out of your bag, the seams pulled taut, threads threatening to break at the base of its neck. The poor thing had seen some abuse, Sans had a sewing kit for his blue hoodie, perhaps you'd let him fix it before you left? 

Sans’ eyelights dimmed at the thought but he was absolutely certain that your parents were overwrought with worry from your absence. 

At least he’d be going nuts if he had lost a lil pup like you. 

_SQUEAKY SQUEAKY_

The skeleton was pulled out of his dreary thoughts by the flame monster drying a glass. He waited patiently, unperturbed by your sudden presence. It wasn’t the first time Sans had brought a kid up to the bar for a quick bite to eat so why should he be surprised by you?

“Excuse me, can I have a french fry?” You looked up at Grillby, chin barely making it over the top of the bar while you kicked your feet and squeezed Bubsy.

“make that two grillb.” Sans slid his elbow across the table, turning his head towards you as Grillby walked away. “i forgot my gold at home, can you pay?”

You looked at him through the skull mask and it frustrated the Sans to no end that he couldn’t read your expressions. You thoughtfully cupped your jaw before answering.

“Yeah!” You removed your bag and dug around for a while, “Okay you can have this!”

You motioned for Sans to open his hand and he complied, opening his bony palm to your downturned grip. Your hand opened up to release some jellybeans, it had to of been less than a dozen. 

“thanks, kiddo,” Sans pocketed the candies, “you really saved my hide.”

“That was ten million dollars!” You squealed and Sans’ eyesockets widened with surprise. 

“wow, that could get us three fries!” 

“That's cool!” You shook your hand, trying to get rid of a jellybean that was stuck between your fingers. 

A few minutes later and Grillby brought a plate with only two crispy and salty fries on it, “dig in kiddo.”

“I love fries!” You took a golden fry and mushed it into your mask making Sans sweat a little. 

“uh, lemme help you with that.” He gladly removed your mask, opting to leave the goggles on your forehead. You frowned at him, using Bubsy to cover your true identity. 

“N-no, wait!” You whined, the skeleton could sense fear in your voice.

“it’s fine, no one cares.” Sans motioned to the last fry. You peeked up at him carefully with your big eyes, a thick strand of curly brown hair was stuck to the corner of your quivering lips. You looked so helpless and Sans was overwhelmed by a strong need to protect you. 

“Are you sure..?” You looked around, the bar had grown dark and quiet. The only bit of light in the bar had been reduced to just a dim spotlight between the two of you. The sun was setting and the skeleton needed to talk you without any distractions. 

“go ahead.” Sans waited for you to finish eating before starting. “it’s getting late, i should take you home.” 

“Okay!” You spread your arms towards Sans, hands reaching for his blue hood. He resisted the urge to scoop you up and into his chest, “Let’s go home, daddy!” 

Sans really needed you stop calling him that, every time you said that word his soul would swell with a strange mixture of emotions, his cheekbones felt hot and his natural over-protective instincts made his magic buzz wildly. 

“not my home, kiddo.” A sigh escaped through the teeth of Sans’ softened grin, “yours.” 

“B-but my home is yours?” You looked up to the skeleton, confused eyes slowly growing wide and glassy.

“isn’t your mom and dad worried about you?” Sans needed to find a way to reason with you but he must have hit a raw nerve instead. Your eyes lost their glow, looking distant as you broke your gaze from his own. This was a look Sans was too familiar with, you didn't have to answer.

“Y-you don’t like me anymore?” You rubbed your puffy eyes with the sleeve of your sweater, sniffing through a snotty nose.

“o-of course i do, kid!” That question stunned the skeleton, why would you even ask that?

“Then why can’t I go home with you?” Fat tears pooled threateningly at the bottom of your lids and Sans could feel his soul breaking down the center. 

“uh, well, i guess you _could_ come with me…” Beads of sweat appeared over Sans’ skull, was he actually going to let you win? 

“Yes!” You jumped on top of your stool, "Let's go!" 

Sans helped you off the stool, he motioned for you to grab his bony arm and you latched on instantly. You used the sleeve of his jacket to let yourself down gently onto the floor and you refused to let go his bony hand making the skeletons soul reel wildly in his ribcage. Okay, maybe one night wouldn’t hurt? It would at least give him some time to figure you out a little more. 

END

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/6qHPdKT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Sans shouldn't have taken the mask off...
> 
> Also, did you guys notice that Sans totaly didn't eat your fries? 
> 
> Doesn't that make a good dad? 
> 
> lol


	5. Jellybeans and Really Bad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAD JOKE WARNING
> 
> If you're triggered by bad spaghetti puns then please turn away. 
> 
> You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffles*
> 
> thankssomuchforallthekudosandcommentsomgomgomg
> 
> you guys is so awesome

Sans took you home with him, leading you to a small, wooden house topped with a thick layer of sparkling snow. Uncle Paps was inside the kitchen doing something very passionately as he raised a gloved hand to wave the two of you in. Your skele-dad wasted no time in kicking off his pink slippers and slumping into an old and well-used couch. 

“PERFECT TIMING!” Papyrus pulled his bright red apron off, giving you a very enthused look “I AM PREPARING THE GREATEST PLATE OF SPAGHETTI YOU HAVE EVER TRIED!” 

“watch out kiddo, i can’t help you _pasta_ this. “ Sans looked pleased at the squeal of your high-pitched giggles, his cheekbones tinted a light blue. Papyrus on the other hand, was probably upset that you were encouraging his bad jokes. 

“AUGH!” Papyrus stomped, “I CAN’T HANDLE YOUR _SAUCY_ PUNS, SANS!!” 

You gripped your tummy from laughter, “Pasta! Saucy! I can’t noodle this!” 

Papyrus looked a little confused while Sans sat up with a bemused expression, “I DON’T GET IT SANS!”

“that’s not how you make a pun, kiddo.” Sans thought for a moment, a single phalange tapping his jawbone thoughtfully “they have to be related to what we’re talking about or else it’s just an _impasta_ ”

”NOOOOO!” Papyrus groaned while you wiped away tears of laughter, “SANS, STOP TEACHING THE PUP HOW TO MAKE TERRIBLE JOKES!” 

“Impasta and spaghetti!” You jumped, trying to take a crack at another joke. 

“aw, kiddo…” Sans covered his eyesockets with a bony hand, leaning back with a sigh. He looked at the ceiling for a moment before bolting back up, his pinlight eyes bright with determination, “i’m going to get you to make a joke before you leave!” 

“Yay!” You danced around making jellybeans fall out of your bag, they bounced noisily off the floor. 

“THIS IS TERRIBLE!” Papyrus sandwiched his skull with both his gloved hands in desperation. “I’M _AFRAID-O_ WHAT’S HAPPENING HERE! NYEH!” Your uncle ran off into the kitchen leaving you on the floor rolling and Sans eyeing the mess of candy on the floor. 

“you _bean_ holding out on me?” Sans’ eyesockets rose up with good humor. “we coulda gotten more fries!” 

You twirled around, squishing candies and making an even bigger mess, “Let’s go jellybean more fries!” 

“i think your head is full of jellybeans.” Sans’ toothy grin was wide and happy, “come here, i think i know why you can’t tell a joke.” 

You complied, walking up to the skeleton as he sat on the couch, elbows resting on his knees in a relaxed position. Your looked up at him with curiosity, what was he going to do? 

“what’s this?” Sans pulled a jellybean out of your ear. HUH!? W-what!? You looked at him with bewilderment, tiny hand flying up to your ear defensively. “wait, i think there’s more.”

“G-get ‘em out!” Your voice was high-pitched, eye wide with horror. There’s jellybeans in your ears!? 

Sans pulled out more candies, “wow, no wonder you can’t make a joke!” 

“Are they all gone!?” Don’t cry! Don’t cry! Sans is helping you! 

“i-i think so…” Sans looked your entire head over, “w-wait!” You felt his ivory fingers rake across your messy hair, he gave it a heavy ruffle and more jellybeans spilled out! Oh, no!!

“Aaah, they’re everywhere!” Your eyes were burning with tears, is something wrong with you!?

“hahaha,” Sans fell back into the couch, “sorry kiddo, that was just a magic trick, you’re fine.” 

“M-magic?” You stopped, the panic flooding your systems slowly being replaced by wonder. “Real magic?” 

Sans winked at you, “it’s all real here, jellybean.” 

“You’re so cool!” You rested your chin on one of Sans’ patellas, you couldn't help but stare at him with large twinkling eyes of admiration. “I wanna be just like daddy!” 

Sans’ toothy grin softened at your words, the light in his eyes dimmed as he shook his skull, “you don’t want to be like me, kiddo.” 

“Yes I do!” Sans was so cool! You felt like the luckiest kid in the world! You really hoped he wouldn’t take you back to your old home, maybe if you made a good joke he’d like you enough to keep you? 

“HE’S RIGHT!” You could hear Papyrus yelling from the kitchen, “YOU SHOULD SET YOUR STANDARDS MUCH HIGHER AND TRY TO BE MORE LIKE ME!” 

“i-i’m not the best role model,” Sans nodded, his usual expression seemed tighter than normal. 

“BY THE WAY SANS, UNDYNE JUST TEXTED ME AND SHE’S COMING OVER WITH ALPHYS IN THE MORNING!” Papyrus returned from the kitchen with a giant plate spaghetti, he dropped it on dinner table, it landed with a heavy thud. 

“B-but I wanna be like daddy…” You whimpered sadly. What’s wrong with wanting to be super cool and have lots of friends and-and be really really funny?

“LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE SANS!” Papyrus crossed his bony arms impatiently, “NOW YOU REALLY HAVE TO STOP BEING SUCH A LAZYBONES OR YOU’LL RUIN THIS PUP!”

The older skeleton was stunned by this thought, he sounded helpless as he gave his younger brother a desperate look.“i-i guess you’re right paps.”

Papyrus opened his mouth to argue, “AH-WHAT?” 

“i said that i’m glad undyne and alphys are coming over.” The skeleton recovered, features hard to read again. Papyrus readjusted his red cape, giving Sans a reassuring look. 

“WELL, YOU’RE LUCKY I’M HERE TO HELP.” The tall, armored skeleton began to beckon you over to the dinner table, “NOW DON’T LET THIS FOOD GET COLD, IT DOESN’T TASTE VERY GOOD THAT WAY!” 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm dissapoint that the plot wasn't progressed at all but them i'm not >:3 some plot next chap. 
> 
> again
> 
> so sorry for my bad jokes.
> 
> comments and suggestions and thoughts are awesome

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](https://closet-full-of-trashy-skeletons.tumblr.com) Come send me a message! I promise to check the right inbox :)
> 
> UPDATE!
> 
> I've received fanart and itssoawesomethankyousomuchomgeeeeeee. These are all by Rachel<3  
> [The pup can do magic too! Comic strip! <3<3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s9fztdkhgwfqdv0/comic.jpg?dl=0)  
> [Sans examines the pup](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qvd25h2zbn2nmu6/sans%26thejellybean.jpg?dl=0)  
> [the lil pup](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2jkbn8kxi5u1t0m/jellybean1.jpg?dl=0)  
> [the pup again](https://www.dropbox.com/s/87x5u1z36hah87d/jellybean2.jpg?dl=0)  
> [there's more pups!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8krv72dzhgeplyp/jellybean2%264.jpg?dl=0)  
> [the cops](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vslpo9fswzrw57i/gusandruss.jpg?dl=0)  
> [Charmed](https://www.dropbox.com/s/90i7uim6hlw34ti/pupandsans.jpg?dl=0)


End file.
